warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Solaris United
The Solaris United are a rebel group of the Solaris people, seeking to liberate their fellow unhappy laborers who work for Nef Anyo underground in Fortuna. The Solaris people possess body augmentations that make them appear as Corpus-machine hybrids, and are responsible for processing the underground network of Orokin terraformation coolant and refining it for use back on the scorched surface of Orb Vallis on Venus. To fully access this Syndicate, the player must complete the Vox Solaris quest. As a Syndicate, Solaris United have their own Standing that can be exchanged for various rewards from the town's NPCs. Solaris United Standing can be gained by performing various tasks for the Fortuna villagers, such as completing Bounties and capturing and preserving near-extinct wildlife. Solaris United are a neutral Syndicate, and gaining Standing with them will not affect a player's Standing with any other Syndicate. Ranks Ranking up from Neutral to Old Mate requires a total of: *35x s *42x s *35x s *25x s *10x s Notable People in Fortuna At a platform above the pool of coolant a short distance from the spawn point, there is a Fortuna worker, who, when interacted with the prompt "We All Lift Together", will replay the cinematic that initially plays upon entering Fortuna for the first time and respawn the player at the spawn point. Eudico Eudico is the floor boss of Fortuna, and secretly the leader of the Vox Solaris resistance movement. She offers Bounties for players to undertake in Orb Vallis, which offers both Solaris Standing and various other rewards. Rude Zuud Rude Zuud is a gunsmith whose trade centers around Kitguns, modular secondary weapons that players can craft with different parts and stats as they desire. Legs Legs allows players to create a MOA Companion using different parts and stats as players desire. The Business The Business (Biz) works to preserve the wildlife on Venus, who are being driven to extinction by the Corpus. He sells the equipment necessary to find and capture the wildlife for conservation. He also sells fishing spears and baits for the Servofishes found in the Orb Vallis. SunnyPobberFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Sunny Pobber Floof DelicatePobberFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Delicate Pobber Floof SubterraneanPobberFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Subterranean Pobber Floof White-BreastedVirminkFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|White-Breasted Virmink Floof Dusky-HeadedVirminkFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Dusky-Headed Virmink Floof Red-CrestedVirminkFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Red-Crested Virmink Floof FlossySawgawFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Flossy Sawgaw Floof AlpineMonitorSawgawFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Alpine Monitor Sawgaw Floof FrogmouthedSawgawFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Frogmouthed Sawgaw Floof SpottedBolarolaFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Spotted Bolarola Floof Black-BandedBolarolaFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Black-Banded Bolarola Floof ThornyBolarolaFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Thorny Bolarola Floof DappledHorrasqueFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Dappled Horrasque Floof SwimmerHorrasqueFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Swimmer Horrasque Floof StormerHorrasqueFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Stormer Horrasque Floof SentinelStoverFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Sentinel Stover Floof FumingStoverFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Fuming Stover Floof Fire-VeinedStoverFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Fire-Veined Stover Floof BrindleKubrodonFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Brindle Kubrodon Floof VallisKubrodonFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Vallis Kubrodon Floof KubrodonIncarnadineFloof.png|link=Orbiter#Floofs|Kubrodon Incarnadine Floof ConservationBadge.png|link=Warframe_Cosmetics#Other_Emblems|Orb Vallis Conservation Emblem VallisBeastAndBirdEmblem.png|link=Warframe_Cosmetics#Other_Emblems|Vallis Beast And Bird Emblem Smokefinger Smokefinger works with mining equipment suited for the Orb Vallis. Ticker Ticker allows the player to pay off Solaris NPCs' debts for rewards, in the form of Debt-Bonds, which can be exchanged for Solaris United standing or Landing Craft decorations. Notes When the player reaches the rank of Old Mate, all the adult Solaris NPCs will open their chest cavities, revealing their organic heads, dispensing with formalities and greeting the Tenno as a part of their family. Media Warframe We All Lift Together Trivia *''Solaris'' is the Latin word for "solar", "of the sun". *Before the release of Update 24, the faction used a different sigil, which was later replaced by the emblem of Fortuna itself. Part of the original emblem is still used for the Vox Solaris sigil. *Before the release of Fortuna, Solaris could be seen on several Tenno Relays. es:Solaris Unida de:Solaris United ru:Объединение Солярис Category:Update 24 Category:Fortuna